WHEI 205 Live
For the WHEI brand see 205 Live (WHEI Brand) WHEI 205 Live '''or simply ''205 Live'' 'was a professional wrestling television program produced by WHEI which features the promotion's cruiserweight division, wherein all participants are billed at a maximum weight of 205 lbs. The show is part of the 205 Live brand and formerly of the Raw brand, storyline divisions which WHEI employees are assigned to work and perform. The show premired on Twitch TV on April 10, 2018, and aired weekly on the platform. Unlike it's real life counterpart which follows SmackDown in real life, it has its own timeslot as you cannot schedule more than one major show on the same day in WWE Universe Mode. While the real life 205 Live had been going for over a year by that point and had since stopped being "live" the WHEI version of the show didn't debut until season 3, and remains "live" to this day. After being burnt out due to running so many shows every week. Ironman and Sherania opted to reboot WHEI with only Raw and SmackDown. Dropping all other shows and championships. History ''205 Live was established following the success of the Cruiserweight Classic tournament, in real life and the wide popularity of the division both in real life and Universe Mode to feature those who competed in the tournament and others who have become full-time members of WHEI's cruiserweight division. "Ironman" Elliot Lytle, WHEI CEO, executive producer and wrestler, stated the program is designed to serve as a showcase for the division, with its own distinctive feel and style compared to other WHEI programming. While the Raw brand was initially established as the exclusive home of the cruiserweight division in real life following the 2016 Brand Split., the War Hawks decided the division was too big to feature only on one show. Thus after Season 2, the division itself was split across all major brands while 205 Live was established to give them their own place to shine with their own championships to compete for. The show debuted on April 10, 2018, the day after the Season 3 premire. On the debut episode, a Cruiserweight Television and Tag Team Champions were crowned. After a few weeks of allowing Nic Nitro, who had taken over the Raw brand temporarily, to book the show, Ironman approached longtime friend and War Hawks member Heath to be the general manager of the brand. Ever since it's debuted, 205 Live has been broadcast on Tuesday nights, usually at the same time as the other brands. Champions As with the real life 205 Live, the revived Cruiserweight Championship was brought in to be the primary championship of the brand. As to give the large roster more titles to compete for, Ironman also introduced a Cruiserweight Television Championship to the brand, which would fill the secondary slot for the show. In addition, as there were a number of teams on the show, Ironman decided that he could justify there being a Cruiserweight Tag Team Championship for the brand. As most of the female members of the roster could qualify for the 205 lbs weight limit it was decided not to create a Women's Cruiserweight Championship. Roster Main article: List of WHEI personnel: 205 Live On-air personalities Authority figures Commentators Ring announcers Broadcast In the US, the show airs live on Twitch TV, it is then uploaded to YouTube almost immediately afterward so that anyone who couldn't watch the live broadcast can watch.